


Possibilities

by Corrosion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I put them as having MREs but idk if that's what they're called on Gaia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, and they are awful (I've had them before), it was meant to be longer and then I got bored, more like sephiroth doesn't care if someone sees them, on sephiroth's part, on veld's part I guess, that is what they are called in the US at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kinkmeme: "Geez I hope this meme isn't utterly and completely dead here's one for the new year...</p><p>Sephiroth/ any of the following or all if you so choose (Angeal, Zack, Cloud, and or any male you feel like adding cause weknow where Sephiroths interests lie)</p><p>I'd like someone to either find Sepiroth's little black book or log or whatever you feel The Leather General plots and or annotates his misdemeanors and 'dates' with the gorgeous men in his company. And either have it so that whoever is reading this gets curious and starts secretly stalking him, observing all of these encounters. Or If the entry is in a log or date book as for example Angeal 5:30 Training grounds then describe the encounter.</p><p>Kinks: detail lots of it (scars whatever have you flesh these men out), at least one encounter in a shower or semi public place, if you so choose voyeurism, and otherwise go crazy. I want it gratuitous, I want it scorching and I would love it done. Thank you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This...probably doesn't exactly follow the requester's request, but w.e. Also my first time writing smut.

It was an nondescript thing, a small, well-worn lab notebook, complete with waterproof paper; Veld held it gingerly. Not because he was particularly afraid of its owner, or of the strangely sticky spots that stuck some of its pages together, but of its contents. Reno had made certain of that--it was difficult to take a person seriously after learning that they had consented to sleep with him. However much respect that Veld held for the general, his curiosity, disguised as doing his Turkly duties, eventually overcame.

 

He flipped open the first page, carefully unsticking the pages, his gloves leaving no fingerprints. Surely, the general would smell the latex left behind, but Veld was sure that his own scent, hidden as it was behind layers of artificial chemicals, would not be detected. The first entry came a few pages after the empty beginning, under the heading “Angeal, Training Grounds, 5:30.”

 

* * *

 

Genesis looked up at the sky and huffed, his breath a white fog. “Goddess below, it’s too damn cold. If you two want to lose your noses to frostbite, then, by all means, be my guest. I’m going inside, like a sensible person.” He turned away, sliding Rapier into its scabbard, and left. 

 

Sephiroth, who had not put on a shirt that morning, or even the night before, stared at Genesis’s back with raised brows. 

 

“He always thinks it’s too cold,” Angeal said, giving Sephiroth a consoling pat on the shoulder, “back in Banora, he would lie in the field, sunning himself. It would also be a hundred degrees out.” His own sword had been tossed to the wayside a while back in their training, leaving him with only his fists. The wool SOLDIER uniform top had also been abandoned, as it only absorbed the sweat and did nothing to cool him down. 

 

A grunt was the only acknowledgement that Sephiroth gave Angeal, but, as he brushed the calloused hand off his shoulder, his eyes were trained only on the muscles that seemed to glide under the skin of the falling arm. Sephiroth reached his own hand up to trace the lines of sweat that were dripping down Angeal, who didn’t stop him from lightly scratching his nails on his pectorals. 

 

“You were waiting for him to leave, weren’t you?” Angeal asked, a slight smile playing on his lips. 

 

“I would not have minded if he were to join us,” Sephiroth said, and spread his hand out so that he could rub Angeal’s nipple with his thumb, “but I’m satisfied with just you.” With that, he leaned in to kiss Angeal, who eagerly opened his mouth to meet Sephiroth’s, their tongues meeting and pushing against each other. 

 

Angeal wrapped his arm around Sephiroth’s waist, pulling him closer, and the intensity of the kiss ramped up. Hands crept past the waistband of Angeal’s pants, tugging at the zipper, undoing the button; hands wormed their way into Angeal’s boxers, ghosting over the scar on his right hip; hands rubbed over Angeal’s cock, smearing the drops of precum over its head. Moans were exchanged in the kiss, but like all good things, it came to an end--their lips’ parting left a trail of saliva between them. 

 

Sephiroth leaned forward again to nip at Angeal’s proffered neck and collarbone, leaving little red marks in his wake, which soon disappeared thanks to his enhanced healing. Angeal moaned throatily when Sephiroth moved down to his nipples, hands all the while never leaving Angeal’s full member. The gentle pawing that Angeal had been doing on Sephiroth’s back quickly turned into scratching, into clawing. They tumbled onto the ground, Sephiroth on top, and Angeal beneath him; neither one of them breathed any harder, SOLDIER physique taking care of any rough landings.   

 

Did you remember to bring the lube?” Angeal asked, taking care not to hit his chin on Sephiroth’s head. His hands moved further south, into Sephiroth’s pants, to grope over his well-defined ass and perhaps scrape a bit at the inner thigh. 

 

Sephiroth paused his marring of Angeal’s neck to respond, “Unfortunately, no,” and then resumed biting Angeal’s flesh. His hands had worked Angeal’s cock out of his pants, and he spread his own legs and balanced himself on his knees to give himself some leverage, ass up in the air. 

 

Angeal tried, futilely, to thrust his cock into Sephiroth’s hand, but was held back by the other hand keeping his hips down. He made an inquisitive noise and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I thought that we were done with fighting.” He removed his hands from Sephiroth’s ass--it was tempting to continue to paw at its perfection, but the silver-haired had just put forth a challenge--and started to undo the belt preventing Angeal from immediately reaching his quarry. 

 

Sephiroth laughed against Angeal’s skin, and pressed down harder while attempting to stroke Angeal’s cock yet not letting him thrust his hips. He licked a stripe up to Angeal’s lips, insistent tongue demanding entrance. They did not kiss as they did the last time--they harshly pressed together, biting and fighting for control. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Sephiroth moved his legs down and let his hips fall to meet Angeal’s, and their hands transitioned from stroking the other’s cock to stroking both in tandem, spreading the other’s precum over their own cock. 

 

Their breathing grew choppy, their eyes glowed intensely, and Angeal, having been played with more, came. Sephiroth, not interested in chasing just his own pleasure, rubbed Angeal’s cock all the more vigorously, letting the semen come in thick ropes over their stomachs. He reached a hand to smear it between them, savoring the way that Angeal’s belly spasmed that little bit, the way that Angeal’s chest heaved a tiny bit more, the way that Angeal, so quiet usually, moaned so raggedly, the way that the sweat and semen had pooled in the dip in Angeal’s belly. 

 

Sephiroth came soon after, and, though Angeal’s body had turned into pleased jelly, he found the strength to prop himself up on his elbows instead of collapsing and spreading the cum further. He smiled again, against Angeal’s lips, and lifted himself off of him, letting his hair trail across Angeal’s face. 

 

“Be seeing you, then?” Angeal asked, after accepting Sephiroth’s hand up. He looked down at his dirtied chest and quickly scooped the dripping cum before it could sully his pants, then tossed the mess onto the ground. 

 

“Until next time,” Sephiroth said, nodding his head, “when, I hope, Genesis can join us.”

 

“He won’t bother if it’s here again--too much of a chance to be seen by passers-by.” Instead of surreptitiously hoping that no one happened to see them doing the dirty, Genesis much prefered to have sex in a more private place--a locked office, say. Angeal shrugged his SOLDIER top on, ignoring the way that the wool absorbed the cum and sweat. The washing machine had a power setting for good reason. “You’d best be going. I seem to remember that Lazard wanted you to report to him at seven.”

 

With that, Sephiroth hurried off, using that famed SOLDIER speed to ensure that no one saw the mess on his torso.

 

* * *

 

Veld laughed a bit to himself--so that was what the enhanced used their powers for. Not for doing their jobs, but, rather, for making a quick get-away.  He flipped to the next entry, labeled, “Genesis, Office, 13:47”

 

* * *

 

An insistent knocking had Sephiroth nearly leaping up from his chair to open the door. He had been waiting almost the entire day for this; they had agreed on this time and place two days earlier, Genesis having refused to do anything out in the open and their schedules not syncing up properly otherwise until this moment. 

 

The door swung open the moment Sephiroth unlocked it, barely giving him time to sidestep it. “Late...how unusual for you,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“If I were not delayed by my mission, I would have arrived sooner,” Genesis said, as he shrugged off and then hung up his duster on the hook provided, “but there were some delays. You know that I would not spare a single moment with you if I had to.”

 

“Did you eat lunch, at least?” It was an hour and half past his regular lunchtime, but Sephiroth did have some spare food tucked away in case of emergencies and he was pretty certain this counted as one. 

 

“Yes, on the helicopter. Shall we begin, or do you want to inquire further about my self-care?” Genesis asked, a bit miffed. It was not the question itself that irritated him, it was the concern behind it--Sephiroth knew full well that he could take care of himself, no matter how many meals he missed. If the silver-haired man did keep those thoughts to himself, then, well, he was going to walk himself right out the door. Genesis took a deep breath and tried to push back the voice in his head that said he was weaker than Sephiroth and instead insisted that it was because he was a friend, that Sephiroth considered him a _friend_ and, more to the immediate point, _wanted to have sex with him_ , that he asked if he had eaten enough. A hungry Genesis was a grumpy Genesis and a grumpy Genesis meant no sex, after all. 

 

Genesis pushed back the hair on his forehead and turned his face to look just to the right of Sephiroth’s face. For some reason, looking Sephiroth in the eyes was a sure-fire way to make him nervous. “For that I am sorry,” Genesis said, waving it off. “The mission was rather stressful.” It was a pitiful excuse, but he had meant it more as lead-in to what he hoped was going to be sex and not another argument. 

 

Sephiroth took the heavy-handed hint and purred, in that low voice of his, “Shall I help relieve you of that stress?” He moved closer to Genesis, taking slow, deliberate steps, and reached his hand to Genesis’s face to stroke the smooth skin.

 

Genesis leaned into the touch, nuzzled the palm of Sephiroth’s hand, and set his own hands about the task of undoing the zipper to Sephiroth’s pants, where Sephiroth’s cock was straining against the leather. The silhouette of Sephiroth’s member grew more noticeable once the pants were undone, but instead of freeing it from the constraints of the underwear, Genesis sank to his knees to mouth at the hardness. The wet of both Sephiroth’s precome and Genesis’s saliva soaked into the briefs and the erection strained against the soft cotton. 

 

Smiling, Genesis continued to tongue and lap at the bulge; Sephiroth, who was breathing quite a bit harder than was usual, grew inpatient and moved his hand in between his underwear and Genesis’s mouth, intending to refocus Genesis’s attention onto something a little more productive for him. Instead, he found Genesis laving at his fingers, and his underwear still restraining his cock. He huffed, and moved his other hand to pull down the band of his underwear and let his cock spring free, smearing a bit of the wetness onto Genesis’s face as it popped up. 

 

Goal met, Sephiroth removed his fingers from Genesis’s mouth and attempted to guide the red-head into sucking on his cock instead. Genesis had other ideas. He stood up and moved his hands from Sephiroth’s hips to under his his overcoat to pinch at his nipples and maneuver him backwards into his chair. He found it easier to suck dick when the person being sucked had some stability of pose--having the other person’s back to a solid surface also made him feel more in control. Sephiroth allowed the movement, somehow managing to shuffle gracefully backwards into the chair. 

 

Once again, Genesis knelt down, all the while letting his hands grope Sephiroth’s sides and undo the buckles of his coat. He finally took Sephiroth’s cock into his mouth, his hands pushing back and pinning Sephiroth between them and the chair, the back of which was flush against the desk. His tongue swirled around the glans of Sephiroth’s cock, across the meatus, and into the very opening of the urethra. Sephiroth leaned his head back with a moan, but had the foresight to open his legs wider to allow Genesis to swallow not just the head of his cock, but up along the shaft as well, his nose all but touching the coarse silver pubic hair. What Genesis could not swallow without triggering his gag-reflex, he stuck his tongue out to lave.

 

Sephiroth gripped Genesis’s hair lightly, but made no move to move the red-head’s head. He had learned from the last time, when he tugged Genesis’s head too roughly, which had upset his swivel chair, hurt Genesis’s neck, and, moreover, let teeth unacceptably scrape against his dick. Without prompting, Genesis bobbed his head up and down Sephiroth’s cock, his tongue continuously swirling its length. Once certain that Sephiroth would make no move to displace him, Genesis moved his own hands to stroke his own cock in time with his bobbing head. 

 

“Mmnm, I thought that I was-ah!-going to be the one to relieve your stress, yet--” Here Sephiroth was cut off by Genesis devilishly letting a hint of teeth scrape against the sensitive underside of the shaft. He was panting by then, head leaning off to the side, mouth hanging open in pure pleasure. The small pain in the face of such overwhelming pleasure drove Sephiroth to hit his peak, come spurting out of his cock to hit the back of Genesis’s throat. Sephiroth could feel Genesis smiling around the head of his cock as he came, could feel the swallowing motion as Genesis milked his cock dry of semen. 

 

Finally, with an agonizing last lick of the over the overstimulated glans, Genesis removed his mouth from Sephiroth. His hands were busy tucking himself back into his pants, having, himself, come on the floor between Sephiroth’s open legs. He took a wipe out of his pocket to clean up the mess. Genesis looked at Sephiroth again and purred, “Had enough?”

 

“How could I not have?” He cocked his head to the other side. 

 

“Here I was hoping that you would be able to join Angeal and me later, but, seeing as you’ve ‘had enough,’” Genesis said, rising from his knees, “that may not be in the works.”

 

“You asked me that knowing that Angeal had already invited me, and…” Sephiroth trailed off, thinking of what to say next in order to not upset the red-head. His emotions seemed to swing from one extreme to the next without much, or any warning, and Sephiroth genuinely cared about his friend’s emotional well-being, even if his own social awkwardness got in the way. 

 

Genesis could near slap himself in the face--here he was, after a very satisfying sexual experience, trying to pick a fight with Sephiroth! “That was...uncouth of me. My apologies.” He shifted his glance sideways; there was no use in trying to explain his feelings to Sephiroth. “I best be going.” With that, he dashed out the door, unwilling to further mess up his tenuous relationship.  

 

* * *

 

Ah, so that was what SOLDIERs did when their office doors were locked. They had always removed what the Turks had thought were covertly-placed video cameras when they found them, but Veld knew that it had become somewhat of a joke to them. The Turk supply closet was simply full of “mysterious” fluids, but from who, he did not know. Probably Reno. He flipped to the next page, the title of which read “Reno, Remote Outpost, 3:00”. Ah, so there was no follow-up to the previous entry. Perhaps Sephiroth only recorded what he did where the public could see? 

 

And it was Reno. Who, given a choice between fucking Reno and not fucking Reno, made the choice to fuck Reno? Then again, the encounter had supposedly occurred at 3:00, and no one could really be relied on to make good life choices that early in the morning. 

 

* * *

 

The was nothing but his own will between Reno’s life and death, Sephiroth decided. The Turk had been annoying him since the mission had begun--first it was intentionally making the transport helicopter swing unnecessarily experience turbulence; Reno was an experienced enough pilot to make it smooth flight. Second, he had intentionally misdirected the accompaniment of troopers somewhere, far enough away that it was only him and Sephiroth in the middle of the night, standing in no-man’s-land, out in the desert. 

 

“So...what do ya say that we do “something”?” Reno asked, his eyebrows waggling up and down. Sephiroth could clearly see this, thanks to SOLDIER vision and the bright moon, but he really wished he couldn’t. 

 

“No.” Maybe if he was up-front about how little he wanted to do with Reno, he could avoid any awkward conversation.

 

Reno shrugged and said, “Well, it was worth a shot.” He went back to considering the map, trying to see where he had told the infantrymen to go. He traced his finger up and down the map, but could not make heads nor tails of it. His specialties were pyrotechnics and helicopter piloting, not navigating on foot. He was a city slicker, for the gods’ sakes! 

 

Several more minutes passed in this manner, with Sephiroth’s eyes and Reno’s flashlight both trained on the map, but naught came of it. They had spent too much of the day fighting monsters, which luckily were active only in the day’s heat, but exhaustion still clung to their bones. Even Sephiroth, ShinRa’s golden child, was tired--swordfighting in sand was not something he did every day. 

 

Frustrated as they were, tension started to rise between them, Sephiroth having been annoyed previously; Reno, with his own inability to read the map. Finally something snapped: Reno let out a yell and threw the map onto the ground. Sephiroth picked it up calmly, rolled it up, and tucked it into his pack. There was no sense in further trying to read the map if was just going to result in failure.

 

“They will wander back to us eventually,” Sephiroth said, not a bit worried. No wind had blown to cover their tracks, and, besides, the trail of dead monsters should be a big enough clue. “For now...I suggest we make camp.”

 

“So yer gonna leave them to their own devices?” Reno crossed his arms behind his head. “Sounds like fun.” 

 

Sephiroth hauled his tent out of his backpack and set about setting it up. Reno stood there. “May I ask where your tent is?”

 

“...I left it with the troopers, yo.” He paused to consider his situation. “Same deal with my sleeping bag, actually.”

 

Sephiroth resisted the urge to impale Reno with the stake he was currently driving into the sand. Instead, he asked, “Why did you give it to the troopers?” 

 

“Ya know how they’re all so scared of us Turks? Well, I kinda convinced ‘em to carry my stuff for me.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question, but…” Sephiroth trailed off. It was not worth it to pursue that path, as it would only lead to more roundabout answers. “Regardless, it seems as if we are sharing a tent; however, my sleeping bag is my own.”

 

“Works for me,” Reno said, though he didn’t really mean it. Despite his previous offer, he wasn’t excited at the prospect of being trapped in a tent with Sephiroth. 

 

Having finished setting up the tent, Sephiroth took out the sleeping bag and placed it lengthways to the North side. He looked into the rest of his pack and saw only one of the variety of MREs that he could stomach, so he grabbed that and a random pack in the event that Reno had not eaten earlier. The preferred package of “food” he held closer to himself and offered the other to Reno. They ate in silence. 

 

“What the hell goes in these?” Reno asked, after having polished his off, “We might as well be eatin’ the sand!” 

 

Sephiroth grunted in acknowledgement. It was far too late to be up, in his opinion, and the complaining made him even less enthused with being awake. He waved a hand at Reno and said, “Just...get in the tent and go to sleep.”

 

“Alright, boss,” Reno said, with a grin. Sephiroth got into his sleeping bag, and Reno had to settle for the tent floor on sand. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Sephiroth was on the cusp of falling asleep when Reno asked, “Do ya think that the monsters ate the troopers?”

 

“No.” He knew that Reno knew that, and he also knew that Reno knew that he was just about to sleep, and what he bet that Reno also knew was that he was this close to having his head chopped off. 

 

“Do ya think they ate my MREs?” 

 

“No.”

 

“How many monsters do you think ya killed?”

 

“...”

 

“Do you think the troopers ate the monsters?”   
  


“...”

 

“Can we have sex?”

 

“Can you shut up?” Sephiroth had had enough. If fucking Reno was what it took to be able to go to sleep, then so be it. He would see to it that Reno got not a bit of pleasure out of it, anyway.

 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Reno perked up. Maybe Sephiroth would be more amiable post-orgasm.  

 

“...Yes.” Sephiroth hauled himself reluctantly out of the sleeping bag and onto Reno. Drowsily, he began to paw at Reno’s groin, not really caring if Reno was enjoying it. He had the feeling he’d say something if he wasn’t. 

 

Reno enjoyed the sensation for a bit, then shoved his knee between Sephiroth’s legs. They continued along with that path, each too tired to try and take off their clothes. Finally, Sephiroth came. A few moments later, Reno followed suit, but by then Sephiroth had already collapsed onto him. 

 

Reno tried to move Sephiroth off of him, but 200-something pounds of flesh refused to move. Reno sighed and resigned to sleeping under Sephiroth for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

So...that was how it happened? Reno had been bragging about it, but it seemed that it had been nothing but a stroke of luck. 


End file.
